


Still you

by HunHan520



Series: 12 DAYS WITH YOU [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Hunhan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunHan520/pseuds/HunHan520
Summary: After 10 years, Luhan is finally coming back to Philippines for his bestfriend's wedding.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: 12 DAYS WITH YOU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Still you

Luhan was busy doing his paperwork when Tao barged in his office.   
  
"What the fuck? Luhan for god's sake! It's nine in the evening! Get some rest!"   
  
Tinignan lang niya ang kaibigan niya at ibinalik ang tingin sa binabasang contract.   
  
"Tao, please. I have too much to do."  
  
The guy just sat in front of him and rolled his eyes at him.   
  
"Luhan, you will put that piece of paper right now or I'm snatching it from you. Go home, let your secretary go, and get some sleep. If you don't stand up by the count of three, Kris and I will drag you literally out here."  
  
"TAO! LEAVE ME ALO-"  
  
"One"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Two"  
  
"I'M WORKING!"  
  
"THR-"  
  
"FINE! I'M GOING HOME!"  
  
"Great. Now, put those papers down. Let's go."  
  
His friend didn't even bother waiting for another second and dragged him out.   
  
They passed by his secretary's cubicle and instead of him letting his secretary go home, Tao spoke.   
  
"Minseok, you can go home. Get some rest. You can go in late tomorrow, Luhan won't go here tomorrow. Stay safe!"  
  
And with that, Tao dragged him out of his company. They found Tao's boyfriend, Kris waiting for them.  
  
"Get inside. Ihahatid ka namin. Kilala kita. You might turn around and go back here."  
  
Inirapan lang niya ang kaibigan niya at sumakay na. They're not entirely wrong.   
  
"Lu, wag ka na muna pumasok bukas, please? Spend some time with us."  
  
Kris said. He was the one driving, Tao at the passenger seat and Luhan at the backseat.   
  
"No. I have things to fix. I have job to do."  
  
"Lu, come on. It's been a while since we last hung out. The last time we did was ages ago. It was before you-"  
  
Napatingin si Luhan kay Kris.   
  
"Nevermind. I'm sorry. We just miss you."  
  
Tumango lang si Luhan at tumingin sa phone niya, checking if there are any emails to read and Tao seemed to notice that.   
  
"Okay, that's it. I won't shut up anymore. Kris, I love you, and I know we talked about this earlier na ikaw ang kakausap sa kaniya because my mouth has no filters, but I'm fucking pissed! Lu Han! For the love of god, take a damn rest! Ano? Habambuhay kang magpapakalunod sa trabaho mo? Mamamatay ka na nagtatrabaho? Baka gusto mong ilibing kita sa office mo?"  
  
"Tao, you know why I'm doing this-"  
  
"I DON'T! WE DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND! WE KNOW YOU WANT TO PROVE YOURSELF TO YOUR DAD PERO PUTANGINA NAMAN LUHAN! ANO? KAKAHINGI MO NG APPROVAL NIYA, KAKAPILIT MO NA MATANGGAP NIYA, PAPATAYIN MO SARILI MO?! I KNOW HOW YOU'RE STRUGGLING TO RECOVER ALL THOSE LOSS BECAUSE YOU CALLED OFF THE ENGAGEMENT. I KNOW HOW YOU ARE STRUGGLING TO PROVE TO YOUR DAD THAT YOUR SEXUALITY WON'T HINDER YOU FROM ACHIEVING GREAT THINGS! Lu, you are the smartest and kindest person I know. You can do anything if you want to. I know you want to achieve a lot of things; you want to prove yourself, pero please, don't neglect your health. If you need help, nandito kami. Please, take a rest."  
  
Luhan is now crying. His friends know him too much. They know everything he went through. How he was forced into an engagement, how his fiancé found out about his sexual orientation and how she announced it to their parents, the calling off of the engagement, their company's stocks dropping so low because of it. They know. And they just want to help him.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was just scared of everything. I'm really sorry."  
  
Good thing they were already at the parking lot of Luhan's condo.   
  
Agad agad na bumaba si Tao sa kotse para lumipat sa backseat at niyakap si Luhan. Ganun din ang ginawa ni Kris.   
  
After a few moments, tumigil na si Luhan sa pagiyak.   
  
"Akyat na tayo, tara na. Sleepover tayo. Di na muna ako papasok bukas."  
  
Luhan said. They went up and had a sleepover.   
  
\--  
  
Luhan is having a massive headache. Ilang bote ba naman ang naubos nila kagabi.   
  
It's already 4 PM and he just had his first meal. Kahit na masakit pa ang ulo, he forced himself to answer the call from his secretary. Hindi naman ito tatawag kung hindi urgent.   
  
"Yes, Min? Any problems?"  
  
"Wala naman po, I just want to check if papasok na po ba kayo bukas so I can reschedule your meetings."  
  
"Yep. Papasok na ako. Reschedule everything tomorrow. But until 5 PM only. Any other things?"  
  
"Noted po. Wala naman na po."  
  
"Okay, I'll go na-"  
  
"Ay, Sir! May tumawag po pala dito kanina. He was looking for you. It's a certain Byun Baekhyun daw po. He said he was a friend."  
  
Nanlaki ang mata niya.   
  
"Oh, shit. Yes, uh, did he say anything? Bakit siya napatawag?"  
  
"Wala naman po, ang sabi lang po niya, sana daw po makausap ka niya. Yun lang po and he hung up already."  
  
"Okay, forward me the number."  
  
"Okay, Sir."  
  
This was a major shit for Luhan. After leaving the Philippines, he hasn't been in touch with Baekhyun anymore. It wasn't intentional though. His mother was sent to the hospital. He has no choice but to take care of his mom while studying. Kahit naman may mga nurse na binabayaran ang ama niya, he still wants to take care of his mom. A year later, his mom died. It was a huge shock for him. He was so sad that time. He focused himself into his studies. Nilunod niya ang sarili niya sa pag aaral to cope up with it.   
  
And now, because of that shit that happened because of his ex-fiancé, wala talaga siyang time.   
  
He dialed the number and after a few rings, he heard a familiar voice.   
  
"Hello, this is Baekhyun Byun speaking. Who's this?"  
  
"Baek, this is Lu."  
  
The line went silent. He heard few curses from the other line.   
  
"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS REALLY LUHAN?!"  
  
He laughed. His best friend still hasn’t changed.   
  
"Yes, this is him. So, why did you call?"  
  
"Uh, hello? I'm getting married in 2 weeks, and sa pagkakaalala ko, a certain best friend of mine, named Luhan, promised to be the best man at my wedding but I haven't been in touch with him for the last 10 years so I'm checking if he's still up for it."  
  
"HOLY SHIT?! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?! TO WHO?!"  
  
"Well, you know him. Remember Sehun?"  
  
And that moment, his heart stopped beating.   
  
Oh Sehun. How could he forget that man? The only man who made him feel a variety of things. His first love, his first kiss, and even his first boyfriend if it can even be considered as one as it was all just a pretend after all.   
  
"Y-you're marrying him?"  
  
He heard Baekhyun laughed loudly again.   
  
"Stupid. Not him! Ew! I don't like workaholic shits! I'm marrying his best friend. Park Chanyeol? The tall guy with cute ears?"  
  
Hindi alam ni Luhan kung bakit pero parang nabunutan siya ng tinik sa dibdib nang marinig iyon.   
  
"Oh. I thought, never mind. So, the wedding's in two weeks? Saan ba? I can only go there for a week, I can't leave the company alone."  
  
"Ay, taray! Bongga ka talaga! Pero, I'll send you the details and everything later. Ay wait! Eto importante 'to. Any plus ones?"  
  
Napairap na lang siya.   
  
"None. I'll only bring myself. I'm busy with the company."  
  
"Ay shet! May pag asa pa ang bata ko!"  
  
"Ha?"  
  
"Hakdog. Chaourk. Wala lang yun sorry, nanunuod kasi ako. Sige na, my baby is here na. Bye, Lu!"  
  
\--  
  
"Se, clear mo na sched mo ha? Next next week na kasal namin ni Baek!"  
  
Sehun just rolled his eyes.   
  
"Oo na. Paulit ulit amp."  
  
"Pinapaalala ko lang! Nakakahiya naman kasi sayo diba? Baka magpakalunod ka na naman sa trabaho mo! Paalala lang ha, it won't hurt to take a rest, even just for a while."  
  
"Oo na. Daming sinasabi."  
  
"Tsk. Anyways, sino plus one mo?"  
  
"Wala. I'll go by myself."  
  
"Ay? Bakit? Si Sejeong? You were okay with her naman ha? She was the longest one. Three months! A new record!"  
  
"Fuck off. We stopped it. Realized na we never really felt anything to each other. It's more like a sibling love than a romantic one."  
  
"Aww, lika nga baby ko, yakap kita, mahahanap mo din yan. Malay mo, sa kasal ko, makita mong muli ang baby mo."  
  
Napatingin si Sehun bigla kay Chanyeol sa narinig niya.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Di pa sure eh. Saka na, kapag sure na. Sige na, pinapalayas mo na ako diba? Ciao~"  
  
Chanyeol said before walking out of his office.  
  
What the hell was that supposed to mean? Sinong baby niya? All his life, only one person. Isang tao lang ang tinawag niya nun. But it's impossible, right? After nitong umalis, even si Baekhyun hindi na siya nakausap. Kaya ayun, he was left miserable for years.  
  
He shook his head and went back to his work.   
  
\--  
  
A week had passed and Luhan is now at the airport. Kasama sina Tao at Kris. They were the one who drove him here.   
  
"Magingat ka dun. Wag tatanga tanga. Please lang, no works? Xiumin can manage that. For a week, please forget that you're a CEO. Starting from now, you are just Luhan. Enjoy your vacation, Lu!"  
  
Kris said and hugged him.   
  
After he pulled out from Kris, Tao attacked him with another one.   
  
"Malaki ka na, not literally, of course.Maliit ang height mo eh. Pero kaya mo na ang sarili mo. Call us if anything happens, and utang na loob, humanap ka na ng jowa mo! Hindi ka pwedeng bumalik ng China hangga't wala kang jowa ha? Hindi ako papaya na mag land ang eroplano mo dito pag wala kang kasama!"  
  
Tao said and kissed his cheek. Umirap na lang siya at nag check in na.   
  
/See you in a while, Philippines. /  
  
\--  
  
"Yeol, nasira sasakyan ko. Sasabay na lang ako sa inyo ni Baek papuntang Batangas."  
  
"Mauuna kami dun ng 3 days, sure ka? Si Kuya Myeon? Sa kanila ka na lang sumabay!"  
  
"Eh, ayoko. Lelecturan lang ako nun. He found out about Sejeong and he's been nagging me nonstop. Mas okay na makitang naglalandian kayo ni Baek kesa masermonan. Utang na loob lang, please don't make out in front of me."  
  
Natawa na lang si Chanyeol.   
  
"Fine. Dadaanan ka na lang namin. And lastly, may kasama pa tayong isa ha? Yung kaibigan kasi ni Baek walang sasakyan. Isasabay na lang din."  
  
"Hmm. G lang. Atleast sure ako na di kayo magmomomol kapag nakatulog ako."  
  
"Gago! Sige na!"  
\--  
"LUHAAAAANNNNN!"  
  
"BAEKHYUN!"  
  
The two hugged each other. They are now at Luhan's hotel room.   
  
"Namiss kita sobra! Hayup ka! After mong umalis hindi ka na namin nacontact ulit! Kahit sila tita mo lumipat ng bahay! Bruha ka talaga!"  
  
"Sorry na, a lot of things happened."  
  
"Ay nako! Ichika mo sakin yan bukas! Sumabay ka na samin papuntang Batangas!"  
  
"Eh! Baka makathirdwheel pa ako sa inyo!"  
  
"Eh? Hindi yan! Akong bahala!"  
  
"Okay sige."  
  
\--  
  
"Sehun! Nasaan ka na? Napakabagal mo talagang kumilos! Sabing 11:30 tayo aalis 11:45 na hoy? Gusto mo bang kaladkarin pa kita palabas ng bahay mo ha? Nakakahiya sa kasama natin! Naghihintay na daw siya!"  
  
"Oo na! Palabas na!"  
  
"Oh, baka magdala ka ng paperworks ha? susunugin yan ni Baek!"  
  
"Hala? Sayang dala ko na yung envelope eh!"  
  
"HOY OH SEHUN IIWAN KITA! AMBAGAL BAGAL MO KUMILOS! NAGHIHINTAY NA YUNG KASAMA NATIN!"  
  
Natawa na lang siya ng marinig ang boses ni Baekhyun.   
  
"Oo na. Nakikita ko na kayo."  
  
He settled his things at the compartment at sumakay na sa likod.   
  
"Sino ba yung dadaanan natin at aligaga si Baekhyun? Di ka ba natatakot, Yeol? Baka kabit niya yung isasama niya?"  
  
"Tangina ka Sehun. Umalis ka nga sa sasakyan ng asawa ko!"  
  
"Di pa kayo kasal. Pwede ko pang akitin si Yeol para hiwalayan ka."  
  
"Sehun, mandiri! Hindi tayo talo!"  
  
"Sehun, wag ang fiancé ko ang landiin mo. Hintayin mo yung kasama natin! G na g ako pag yun nilandi mo! Galingan mo ha?"  
  
"Ayaw! Gusto ko si Chanyeol. Yeol, baby halika hug me nga"   
  
Nagpacute pa si Sehun at napailing na lang si Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun naman ay humarap sa kanya at kumindat. Sign na may gagawin 'tong kalokohan.   
  
"Pwede naman tayong maghati, Sehun eh. Sayo yung taas, akin yung baba."   
  
Dahil sa sinabing 'yon ni Baekhyun ay nanlaki ang mata ni Sehun.   
  
"NAPAKABABOY MO BAEKHYUN! NAKAKADIRI KA! MY INNOCENCE!"  
  
Nag bleh lang si Baekhyun sa kanya.   
  
Napailing na lang si Sehun at tumingin na sa phone niya.   
  
"Andito na tayo. Sa harap na lang daw palabas na si Lu!"  
  
Lu?  
  
Napatingin naman bigla si Sehun sa labas. They're in front of a 5-star hotel.   
  
"Ayan na siya!"  
  
When the car door opened, Sehun was frozen in his seat. He felt his eyes heart beating so damn fast it could escape his body.   
  
After 10 years, he sees Luhan again. The guy who requested to be his boyfriend for 12 days, the only guy he loved, and the guy that left him.   
  
"Hi, Lu! dyan ka na lang sa tabi ni Se ha? Kilala niyo naman ang isa't isa! Iidlip muna ako! Sumasakit na naman ang ulo ko!"  
  
They were both stiff. Kahit si Luhan ay nagulat. Inexpect naman niya na magkikita sila lalo na at bestfriend ito ni Chanyeol, pero hindi niya inexpect na ganito kabilis, at makakasama niya pa sa isang sasakyan.   
  
Tahimik lang si Chanyeol na nagddrive. Si Baekhyun hindi nila alam kung tulog ba o nagtutulog tulugan lang.   
  
Luhan mentally noted that he'll give Baekhyun a slap.   
  
Buong byahe ay tahimik lang. Luhan fell asleep. Antagal na din simula nung nakalayo sya at nakapagpahinga talaga.   
  
Si Sehun naman sa gilid niya ay nakatitig lang sa kawalan. He's still in shock.   
  
10 years. Sampung taon na mula nung huli niyang makita si Luhan. Sampung taon na din siyang nagmamahal dito.   
  
He tried dating other people. Pero wala eh, si Luhan lang ang gusto ng puso niya. Si Luhan lang ang mahal niya.  
  
He looked at the guy sleeping beside him. Luhan seemed to be uncomfortable in his position kaya inayos ni Sehun ang pwesto niya. He put a small pillow sa hita niya at saka ihiniga si Luhan. He placed his hand sa gilid nito para siguradong hindi ito malalaglag.   
  
He'll ask questions later. For now, he just wants to stare at Luhan's beautiful sleeping face.   
  
\--  
  
Nagising si Luhan na nasa isang kama na siya. Well, he's kind of a heavy sleeper.   
  
He checked his phone, and it was 2 in the afternoon.   
  
Tatayo na sana siya para tumawag na lang ng room service nang bumukas ang pinto sa bathroom.  
  
And holy fuck, Sehun just came out of it, topless and his hair still wet.   
  
_Sarap_  
  
He heard Sehun chuckle.   
  
"Lu, hindi ako pagkain pero sure, masarap naman talaga ako."  
  
 _PUTANGINA? DID HE SAID THAT LOUDLY?_

“You look cute blushing. Anyways, anong oras na, you should eat. Do you want to eat outside or mag pa room service na lang tayo?” Sehun asked while putting on a shirt in front of him.

“r-room service na lang.”

“thought so. Mukhang pagod na pagod ka eh.”

“I- paano ako nakadating dito?”

Sehun sat on the bed opposite of his.

“I carried you. Hindi ka magising sa sasakyan eh. Do you even eat? Ang gaan mo.’’

“WHAT?”

“I carried you.”

“Oh my gosh it’s so embarrassing.”

“Chill. It’s okay. Baek said that you’re quite burned out because of your work. And you’re really light.”

“Sorry pa din. Uh, ako na oorder ng room service. Is there anything you want? It’ my treat.”

“Kung ano na lang sayo. Wala naming bawal sakin eh”

“Sure.”

\--

They were eating at the balcony peacefully. Surprisingly, the atmosphere is not awkward like expected.

“So, how long will you be staying here?”

“A day after the wedding ang flight ko.”

“Oh, so hindi ka din pala magtatagal.”

“Yep. Kailangan ko na bumalik agad. The company needs me.”

“Oh yeah, ikaw na pala nagmamanage ng business nyo. Congrats. Mayaman ka na!”

“Sira, hindi naman.”

“Sus, pahumble!”

“Akala mo naman ikaw hindi!”

“Hindi naman talaga ha!”

“Weh? Ikaw kaya ang head Engineer ng SC Firm! Akala mo hindi ko alam?”

“Mas maliit naman firm namin compared sa company mo!”

“Why are we even talking about this?”

“Wala lang. Gusto lang kitang makausap eh.”

And because of that, namula naman si Luhan.

“Wow, you still have a way with words.”

“And you still blush easily.”

“h-hindi kaya!”

“Wag mo akong niloloko Luhan. Kilala kita.”

“That was before kaya!”

And before Luhan realized what he said, natahimik na si Sehun.

“Ah, shit sorry. I didn’t mean that.”

Sehun just gave him a small smile.

“It’s okay. You’re right. That was before and sobrang bilis lang nun diba? Wala pang 2 weeks. Tama ka naman.”

“That’s not what I meant, Se.”

“It’s okay. I have my fault din naman. I never cleared my intentions with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is, I never really told you everything and maybe with started on a wrong foot that time. I was actually planning to fix it after the deal, but you left already.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. I was actually supposed to tell you that I’m leaving that day, but you had an important thing to do.”

“I’m really sorry na hindi agad ako nakabalik that time. There was a party with coach dahil may mga gustong mag offer ng scholarship samin and I got drunk and since hindi naman alam ni Chanyeol na sa bahay mo ako umuuwi that time, inuwi niya ako sa bahay namin.”

“Oh”

“May I ask a question?”

Sehun looks serious now.

“Why? Why did you ask me to do that? Kung aalis ka lang din pala? Was I a joke to you? Have you ever thought about my feelings?”

Luhan’s shocked. He never expected this.

“I asked you that time because I really like you. I had a crush on you when I first saw you performing during the intramurals. Lalong lumalim yun nung napanuod kitang mag laro. Halos lahat ng activities o, nakasubaybay ako hanggang sa hindi ko napansin, lumalalim na pala nararamdaman ko sayo. Tapos nung nalaman ko na aalis na ako, Baek joked to me na mag make a move na daw ako sayo. Jowain kita ganun. Of course, I was stupid that time and tinotoo ko ‘yon. But I never expected na papayag ka. You’re Oh Sehun after all. Sabi ko sa sarili ko nun, kahit na mareject ako, ayos lang, kasi ilang araw na lang naman natitira bago ako umalis diba? Magkaiba din tayo ng building. Hindi ako mahihirapang mag tago sayo. Kaya sobrang saya ko nung pumayag ka. I enjoyed all the times that we were together, those days were the happiest for me. Pero kasi, may part sa akin na takot eh. Takot na baka those thing’s you were showing me are not genuine.”

Luhan is now crying.

“EVERYTHING I SHOWED YOU WAS TRUE! EVERYTHING I DID WAS GENUINE!”

Sehun can’t help but raise his voice.

“How was I supposed to know, Se? It was a request. What if naaawa ka lang pala sakin nun? These things kept on running on my mind.”

“Totoo lahat yun, Luhan. Every word I told you. Every hug I gave you, every kiss. Lahat yun totoo. Totoo lahat yun lalo na ang pagmamahal ko sayo.”

“M-mahal mo ako?”

“Of course, I do! Mahal kita Luhan! Mahal kita to the point na ilang taon man ang lumipas, ilang tao man ang pliting ipadate sa akin ng mga pinsan ko, ikaw pa din! Ilang taon an lumipas Luhan! Pero yung puso ko, nasa iyo pa din!”

“S-sehun, I’m sorry. I- I never knew.”

Sehun is also crying. He took a step and hugged Luhan.

“I’m sorry din. It was my fault that I never cleared everything agad. I’m sorry I made you think that way.”

Luhan hugged him back, he buried his face to Sehun’s chest.

“I-I’m sorry din na I left without telling you. I’m sorry na hindi ko na kayo nakausap ulit. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, Lu.”

Luhan is still crying at his chest so Sehun decided to lift him up and sat on the bed, making Luhan sit on his lap, facing him.

Luhan looked up and tried standing up para lumipat sa tabi nito pero mas hinigpitan lang ni Sehun ang yakap sa kanya.

“Dito ka lang. Mag uusap tayo.”

Wala naman na siyang nagawa kundi tumango.

“Let me ask my questions, okay?”

Isang maliit na tango lang ang sinagot ni Luhan.

“First, are you in a relationship?”

Umiling naman agad si Luhan.

“You’re not dating anyone?”

“I’m not. I’m too busy.”

“Okay, very good. Do you still have feelings for me, Luhan?”

Namumula man ay nakuha pa din ni Luhan na tumango which made Sehun smile.

“I still love you, Luhan. I’ve been waiting for you since the day you left.”

“I love you too, Sehun.”

\--

Sehun put Luhan to sleep. They talked more about their current lives while lying n the bed hanggang sa nakatulog na si Luhan. He can’t help but smile while cleaning up at the balcony.

Pagbalik niya ay nagriring ang phone niya, Baekhyun was calling him.

_“Hoy! Ano na nangyayari sa inyo dyan? Sehun sinasabi ko sayo, pag may galos yang bestfriend ko lulunurin kita sa dagat!”_

_“Chill, he’s fine. He’s now sleeping.”_

_“TULOG PA DIN? HOY GISINGIN MO NA YAN ANONG ORAS NA!”_

_“Nagising na sya kanina. Kumain na ‘to. Napagod siguro sa kakaiyak.”_

_“ANONG KAKAIYAK!? HOY OH SEHUN GUSTO MO BA NG AWAY HA?”_

_“Kumalma kang maliit ka. He’s okay. We cleared things up.”_

_“OMYGOSH SO KAYO NA ULIT!?”_

_“No. Not yet.”_

_“Ay? Nevermind! Ambagal mo! Wag kang magpapakita sa akin hangga’t di mo jowa si Luhan!”_

_“I’m planning to ask him tomorrow. Pagkagising niya.”_

_“Okay, great! Huwag kang magpapakita sa akin bukas!”_

_“Huwag ka mag alala, ayaw naman kitang makita.”_

**_End call_ **

After cleaning up, he laid beside Luhan and the guy immediately hugged him.

\--

Sehun woke up at 7 AM. Luhan is obviously still asleep kaya tumayo na siya at nag ayos. He went down to the café and ordered a breakfast for Luhan and some flowers.

When he came back, Luhan just got out of the shower, the small guy looked confused.

“Ah, shit this is not how I planned this.”

Luhan just gave a small laugh and went to the small sofa set.

“Akin na yan, ako na maghahanda.”

“Ako na. You sit down. Aish, hindi kasi ganito dapat yun eh!”

“Ano ba yun?”

Frustration is visible on Sehun’s face which made Luhan confused kaya tumayo siya at lumapit kay Sehun na nakasimangot.

“Se, anong problema?”

Sehun put the breakfast down and turned to Luhan.

“Dapat mag bbreakfast in bed ka eh! Tapos saka kita tatanungin kung pwede ba kitang maging boyfriend! It was supposed to be romantic! Not like this!”

Natawa naman si Luhan kaya mas lalong napasimangot si Sehun.

Luhan went close to him and hugged him.

“Se, you don’t need to do those things. You don’t need to be romantic or anything. You can just plainly ask me while we’re still at bed and I will still say yes.”

“Pero kasi I want it to be special.”

“Oh Sehun! Ikaw talaga, every moment, as long as I’m with you is special. Oh, sige babawi ako kasi sinira ko yung surprise mo. Oh Sehun, will you be my boyfriend?”

Instead of answering, Sehun claimed Luhan’s lips.

\--

_“Luhan ano ‘tong sinasabi ng sekretarya mo na ngayon ang balik mo sa China?! Ang sabi ko hindi ka uuwi hangga’t wala kang jowa diba? Hindi ako papaya na magland ang eroplano na sinasakyan mo sa airport!”_

_“Tao, sino ba nagsabing wala akong kasamang boyfriend? Anyways, pick me up mamayang 10 PM. Isama mo si Kris. I’ll introduce Sehun to the both of you.”_

_“OMG LUHAN!?”_

**_End Call_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ 
> 
> Please don't mind the typos and grammatical errors. Hindi po ako nag p-proofread hehe


End file.
